


Everything She Wants

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [92]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: F/M, First Crush, The Only Crush, Visibly Not Requited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Amy liked Rafe. She really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything She Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Rafe, want
> 
> Amy Carter is the little sister of David.

Sheriff Rafeal Smith was a prime, promising example of male virility and strength.

He was all powerful, hard muscles beneath calloused and scarred skin, and in her dreams it was all hers to touch, to explore. She could trace those scars across his shoulders, his down his back, up and over his skin again and again, and then kneel, feeling the curves and contours of his muscles, and the dips of missing muscle mass. She could trace the outline of pale tattoo-like marks, spread her fingers over his pectorals, and feel his lungs expand beneath her digits. She could run her fingers through his hair, through the brown and the gray, and he would let her, would encourage her, and would return the gestures in full. In her dreams, Amy could have him, because she knew him better, because she knew his habits and she had a good memory, and they were her dreams. What she didn't know from life, books and her imagination could fill in most of the gaps. It was almost real.

But in real life, Rafe didn't seem to want anybody.


End file.
